Midnight at The Old Haunt
by Scarlett Ravenscroft
Summary: Castle and Beckett deliciousness, at one of my favourite locations. Rated M for a very, very good reason. Complete. :)
1. Chapter 1

Castle held on to Kate's hand tightly as they walked into The Haunt. They had just had dinner and wanted to have a little drink before going back to the loft. As they stepped over the threshold, and as Castle led Kate to their usual spot at the far end of the bar, Rick noticed that more than half the men, not to mention the women, looked at her with undisguised appreciation. Castle could not suppress a proud smile.

Kate was wearing a little black dress. This was a treat for Castle as he was so used to her wearing jeans or slacks everyday at the precinct. Tonight though, this little black dress showed off the sloping curve of her hips, the deep vee in front of the dress drew his eyes to her cleavage, and his mouth went dry every time the muscles in her legs moved as she walked in her impossibly high heels. To this day he still cannot fathom how Kate can run in her heels when she chases after criminals. He flashes back to last night when those same heels dug into his back as she wrapped her smooth, long legs around his waist as he...

Her hand lightly touches his arm, "Rick?", Kate asks softly as she leans close to his face. God those eyes, that slight furrow in her brow, and those lips. Castle could not take his eyes away from her lips suddenly. Her mouth curved into a slight smile and he could not resist the urge to touch the side of her mouth. Kate, in a moment of pure sweetness, leaned her cheek into his hand. "What are you thinking?", Kate whispers as she looks up at him, face still leaning into Castle's warm hand.

"Just thinking how lucky I am. You're so beautiful, it hurts" And there it is, Kate breaks out that broad but shy smile as she looks down for a few seconds, then back up to him through her lashes. His breath hitches in his throat, and his heart stops in his chest for a second.

"What's it gonna be tonight folks?", Sam the bartender asks from behind the bar as he wipes a whiskey glass with a clean, white cloth. Kate turns to him as she pats a hand on his leg and keeps it there. "Hey Sam, how's it going?" Castle does not turn away from Kate. He sits transfixed as Kate lightly rubs small circles on his thigh as she speaks with Sam. Castle's fingers begin to twitch as he thinks to himself, "You little tease. Oh, if she doesn't stop doing that I'm going to take her right here on the bar"

Kate takes a quick sidelong glance at Castle, she knows what this is doing to him, and she smiles to herself at the effect that this little touch on his leg brings. "I wonder what he'll do if I just slide my hand up to..." Castle grabs hold and stills her hand as she is inches away from her goal. Castle purses his lips, makes a tut tut sound, leans close to her ear and whispers low, "Careful, if you don't stop that you'll regret it later." Kate's eyelids flutter closed as Castle says this. Her lips part slightly and she tries to suppress a shiver. He looks pointedly at her, but as he turns toward Sam, he smiles. It takes Kate a few moments to compose herself, she blinks, shakes her head slightly, and turns toward the bar.

"Careful, if you don't stop that, you'll regret it later". This plays in a loop in Kate's head and it brought her back to the last time that Castle said it to her. She didn't necessarily regret it because Castle paid long, slow, torturous attention to her sweetness and he didn't stop until she was a quivering, sweaty mess.

Sam placed a glass if red wine in front of Kate and she took a hurried sip to moisten her throat. Wow, it sure is warm in here. Having Castle sitting so close to her was distracting. She normally enjoyed sitting at the bar with Castle talking about a case that they were working on, exchanging jokes with Sam, but now, she had only one thing on her mind. Kate squirmed in her seat, trying to settle herself and to find a less"pressing" position. Castle automatically reached out and laid his large hand on the small of her back to support her.

This small gesture made Kate's stomach flutter. She was not sure if she wanted to hug Castle, or grab his face and kiss him senseless. Such a gentleman, and the way he made sure to let her know that he was always there to catch her was incredibly comforting.

Castle never fails to surprise her. They can talk for hours about everything under the sun, he loves to surprise her with little meaningful presents, a true gentleman, and it just melts her heart everytime he asks her for advice about Alexis. She smiled into her glass as she sipped her wine,  
thinking how a big, sweet, caring man, her man, can squeal like a girl when surprised.

Castle did not take his hand away. While still speaking with Sam, he slipped halfway off the barstool and pulled Kate closer. She couldn't help but melt against him Kate's left side was against Castle's chest, stomach and... Kate had to remind herself to breathe. His hand moved up to her nape and played with the hair that escaped from the loose bun on her head and Kate lost all focus.

She looked away from the glass of red wine she was not aware she was staring at and to the right, she saw the secret switch to the basement office. Without thinking Kate slipped off her stool, walked straight to it, bent down, pulled and turned the switch. All the while Castle watched Kate like a hawk. Kate slowly stood, and before descending the stairs, Kate looked back at Castle, caught his eye, raised an eyebrow and went down the stairs.

It took all of Castle's self-control not to jump off the stool and run towards Kate. His erection started to build painfully as he listened to the sound of Kate's heels echo in the stairwell as she descended oh so slowly.

When he heard her get to the bottom step, he stood, tried to hide his excitement in the shadows as he walked toward the office. He took each step slowly. Halfway down, Castle scanned the office. His eyes caught a glimpse of Kate's overlapped feet, inch by painful inch of her legs, her thighs, cleavage, that mouth, and then her eyes. Castle purposefully walked toward Kate, reached down and parted her legs and stood between them.

Castle looked down at Kate, not doing anything. Kate started to pant, lips parted. Having Castle this close, and not have him touch her was torture. After what seemed like forever, Kate begged, "Rick, please".


	2. Chapter 2

The Old Haunt II

_Castle looked down at Kate, not doing anything. Kate started to pant, lips parted. Having Castle this close, and not have him touch her was torture. After what seemed like forever, Kate begged, "Rick, please". _

With Kate's desperate words, Castle grabbed the sides of her head and crushed her lips with his own, trying to consume her. Her mouth tasted of red wine and her very own sweetness and Castle could not get enough of her. Kate clutched at Castle's broad shoulders, ran her fingers through his hair, held on for dear life.

Suddenly Castle pulled away from the kiss, leaving them both panting, Kate's eyes were still closed, trying to catch her breath. Castle took Kate's hand and when she opened her eyes, pulled her to her feet. Before he could do anything, Kate put her hand on Castle's chest and pushed him backward, her eyes never leaving his. When he bumped into the shelf that held the old glass and pewter pitchers from the old office, Kate slid her hand down to the front of his pants and rubbed his erection through the fabric slowly, up and down it's length. Kate could feel the ridges of Castle's erection on her fingers, and she alternated rubbing him and squeezing along it's rather impressive length and girth, eliciting a muttered oath from Castle.

Castle lifted his hand to the left strap of Kate's dress and pulled it down her arm, dipping his head to follow it with wet, open mouthed kisses, making her shiver. He then impatiently dragged down the dress from Kate's body, forcing her to stop. Castle held Kate's hip, eyes moving up and down her body. She wore nothing except sheer black cheekies and her heels.

With dark eyes Castle pulled Kate by the elbow, crushed her to his chest and kissed her roughly. With impatient fingers, Kate tugged at Castle's belt, popped the button, unzipped his pants and shoved her hand in to wrap her cold hands around Castle's hardness, firmly massaging every hot, velvety inch.

Castle tensed and groaned loudly. Two can play at that game. He grabbed Kate's ass with one hand and with the other, rubbed her folds through her underwear. "God Kate, you're dripping wet!", he groaned into her ear. In response, Kate ground herself into Castle's hand. "That's because of you" Kate let out a throaty moan when Castle pulled the garment aside and searched for her clit with insistent fingers. When he found it, he rubbed it in slow circles, loving how Kate did not tear her eyes away from his, each panting breath from her open mouth fanning his face. Kate's knees threatened to buckle beneath her when Castle slowly pushed a thick finger into her wetness so she threw an arm around Castle's shoulder and held on while they rubbed, tugged and pushed at each other.

Kate's laboured breaths became louder and sexier that Castle was worried that Sam would come down to check on them. He pushed away from the shelf that helped support them both and led Kate toward the desk. He stopped when the back of Kate's legs were pushed against it, all the while she popped each button of his shirt, she desperately wanted to feel his smooth, hot chest on her. Before she got to the last 2 buttons at the bottom of his shirt, he bent, and pressed a button on the underside of the desk, immediately after, the door to the basement office closed quietly.

Kate watched Castle impatiently. When he straightened, she pushed him roughly to the leather chair behind him. _Ooof! _Castle let out a surprised breath as he plopped down. When he looked up, Kate was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, her chest heaving, eyes dark from want.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight at The Old Haunt III

_Kate watched Castle impatiently. When he straightened, she pushed him roughly onto the leather chair behind him. _Ooof!_ Castle let out a surprised breath as he plopped down. When he looked up, Kate was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, her chest heaving, eyes dark from want. _

Castle's mouth suddenly dropped open. He couldn't help it. It always hits him from nowhere and he felt a great surge of love and protectiveness for Kate. Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and she was his. This badass. This smart, sweet, funny, adorable... he could go on and on.

Whether it be having breakfast together, driving in her car, handing her her morning coffee, the sudden realization that Kate smiled because of him, that she returned his love in equal measure just took his breath away.

Kate looked down at Castle with eyes so dark with desire and want, she looked sinister. Her

hands rested lightly on her hips, but her fingers clenched and unclenched, as though trying

to calm herself. Castle just stared in awe. The light in the office framed her caramel hair, an

avenging angel. Kate stepped forward and stood in between Castle's thighs. He reached up to

take her hand and Kate lightly shook her head. "No, you can't touch me until I say so." With a

gravelly voice, Castle replied, "Ok". Kate's eyes flashed, "No talking either". Castle just shook

his head in ascent.

His heart hammered in his chest so hard he was sure Kate could hear it. "Are you ready?" Castle did not have a chance to reply as Kate stepped forward and straddled Castle on the leather seat, arms on either side of his head, hands grasping the back of the chair. Kate crowded Castle, pulling forward so that he could lean back and get comfortable. Her torso lined up with his, eyes hooded, lips

parted, panting. Castle had to remind himself to breathe, having a very naked Kate Beckett

straddling him on a red leather chair was something he did not expect to happen tonight, and

one side of his lips quirked up.

"Something funny, Castle?", Kate breathed, her face so close to his, he could see the tiny flecks of gold in her eyes. He flashed her one of those smiles that always gave Kate butterflies and he succeeded in distracting her enough to slip his hand between them and push his fingers gently onto her clit. Kate gasped and her eyes fluttered closed as Castle moved his fingers in a slow, torturous circle. "Open your eyes Kate. Look at me". Kate slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on his. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out to lick them. She started to roll her hips in the opposite direction of Castle's fingers, she began to pant louder, mouth parted, eyes hooded but fixed on Castle. "God Kate, you're so wet. So wet".

Kate pulled at Castle's hair and her head dropped onto his shoulder, moaning and breathing heavily. Kate's breath hitched when she felt the tip of Castle's hardness take the place of his fingers, rubbing her clit. Kate groaned loudly when Castle moved it slowly but firmly up and down her slit, amazed once again that she was so hot and wet for him. Kate lightly licked Castle's earlobe, nipped at it, making Castle squirm. She touched his cheek and whispered low in Castle's ear, "Don't move". Kate suddenly dropped her hips down on Castle's hardness, taking all of him in.

Kate's sharp intake of breath was one of the sexiest sounds Castle has ever heard, and he grabbed her ass to hold her still. He chuckled low, "You ok baby? Did it hurt?" He knows that it takes a while for Kate to get used to his size, no matter how many times they make love. Kate mumbled into his neck, "Just a little". Castle moved his warm hand up from her ass to her back, rubbing up to her shoulders, then back down, trying to soothe away the pain.

After a few moments, Castle felt Kate lift her hips, and he moved his head to watch her face as she fucked him. Kate moved her beautiful hands to Castle's broad strong shoulders and held onto them for balance as she moved up and down slowly, loving how his hardness spread her wide.

Kate ground her hot, tight wetness down onto Castle's dick. She moaned hoarsely every time she took him in up to the hilt. She threw her head back and fucked Castle, her mouth open, strangled moans escaping her lips. Castle grabbed the hair on Kate's nape and pulled, making her back bend further. He knew she loved it when he did this, and her moans intensified and she pulled at his hair harder.

Castle hands grabbed onto the dip in Kate's hips tightly and helped her set the pace, pulling her up and pushing her down onto his member, faster, faster still. "Look at me", Kate's hazel eyes opened and found his. Her hair was bouncing off of her shoulders and on the enticing curve of her breasts. Sweat started to bead on her forehead, and she leaned forward and opened her mouth to kiss him on the lips. Castle grabbed her shoulders and held her close, loving how hot her breath was on his face, his mouth absorbing her moans.

Castle suddenly cupped her ass with his hands and stood from the chair, keeping their hot, moist connection. Kate let out a squeal and giggled. "I've got you baby. Wrap those sexy legs around me" Kate hung on to Castle's shoulders and obeyed, hands in his hair, kissing his neck. He carried her to the large desk, with a desperate swipe of his arm, cleared it for Kate and set her down gently.

Castle slowly pulled out of her and looked down at Kate. With immense sweetness, he cupped her jaw and placed feather light kisses all over her face, pouring all the love he felt for her into each random little nip. Now on her forehead, her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose, the side of her lips, her chin. Kate's lips began to turn up into a slow smile. Such sweetness from this big teddy bear of a man. Her man, and the immense and beautiful truth of how she felt for Castle overwhelmed Kate.

Her eyes slowly opened and she peeked at him. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed. Her hand moved to cup his cheek and she waited for him to still. When he opened his eyes, she looked into them. "I love you too". Castle was afraid that his chest would burst with this whispered admission from Kate. "You make me so happy, did you know that?" Again, that heart-stopping smile. Kate was beautiful, but when she smiled, she was devastating. "I will do anything to continue making you happy, and I will do anything to make you smile at me like that forever, I promise."

"Really? Anything?" Kate looked down at his erect member, still glistening with her wetness in the warm light of the office. "Tell me what you want me to do baby". With a groan, Kate opened her mouth for a kiss, but she paused and looked at Castle pointedly and moaned, "Fuck me"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Really? Anything?" Kate looked down at his erect member, still glistening with her wetness in the warm light of the office. "Tell me what you want me to do baby". With a groan, Kate opened her mouth for a kiss, but she paused and looked at Castle pointedly and moaned, "Fuck me"_

Kate felt an immediate change in Castle as she said this. His face hardened slightly, his body tensed, and his grip on her hip tightened. She could not help but feel a twinge of fear, but it was immediately replaced by absolute _want_. Hearing the barely contained impatience, feeling her hands grasp his arms tightly, the desperate tug of her legs against his waist, Castle suddenly felt a wave of pure, mind-blowing lust for the woman that laid herself bare to him. She was never the type that would beg, for anything. But this, Kate, his gorgeous, fiercely independent Kate, was begging him for something that he could never, ever deny her.

With a growl that let loose a flurry of goosebumps on Kate's arms, he grabbed his dick and shoved it into Kate's pussy with a groan. He rammed into Kate fast and hard, both hands gripping her thighs for leverage, and to keep her wide open for him. Kate was lying on the desk now, her back squeaking on the hard wood as Castle fucked her. She raised her head and looked at him, intent on watching him fuck her, and then their eyes met.

Yes, she has had other lovers before, but she always felt uncomfortable looking them in the eye when they did this. Not so with Castle, like a magnet she is drawn to him, and instead of discomfort, having him look her in the eyes while fucking her just made their connection more, explosive.

Castle loosened his grip on her thighs and held both ankles, lifting them to rest the back of her knees on his left shoulder, one arm sqeezing her thighs tight as he continued ramming into her. The change in angle made Kate throw her head back, hitting her head painfully on the desk as she moaned louder. Castle reached out and squeezed Kate's breast, pinching her nipple lightly. She grabbed his large hand and squeezed it tight, letting her know she wanted more. Castle then moved his hand up to her shoulder and held on, trying to pull her closer to him.

She pried Castle's fingers from her shoulder, turned her head and sucked on his index finger, pushing it into her mouth until his knuckles stopped her, pulled it out and swirled her tongue around it. Castle let loose a groan from deep within his chest and disentangled himself from her. He leaned over and pulled Kate up by the waist, up and off the table and set her on her feet. He held her arms to keep her steady, eyes finding hers. They were panting heavily, sweat a light sheen on their skin. With a strength that always surprised him, Kate pushed Castle onto the edge of the desk, and stood between his legs. She kissed him roughly, and with a feral growl she said, "My turn".


	5. Chapter 5

V

_She pried Castle's fingers from her shoulder, turned her head and sucked on his index finger, pushing it into her mouth until his knuckles stopped her, pulled it out and swirled her tongue around it. Castle let loose a groan from deep within his chest and disentangled himself from her. He leaned over and pulled Kate up by the waist, up and off the table and set her on her feet. He held her arms to keep her steady, eyes finding hers. They were panting heavily, sweat a light sheen on their skin. With a strength that always surprised him, Kate pushed Castle onto the edge of the desk, and stood between his legs. She kissed him roughly, and with a feral growl she said, "My turn"._

Castle's stomach fluttered, gripping the sides of the table tight. He steeled himself for her promised onslaught but was surprised when Kate paused to look him in the eyes, and just like in the bar earlier, she touched his face with extreme sweetness. "Breathe love", she whispered, a small smile on her lips. Castle took a long, shuddering breath and slowly dropped his forehead to hers, noses touching. Kate was never much for terms of endearments, preferring to call him by his surname, Rick when they were alone, Ricky when she teased, but this, Love, was reserved for when Kate felt especially sweet and loving toward him. Only Kate can calm him like this, a small touch, a whispered word, a look. Kate slowly ran her hand down to his chest, kept it there, feeling his heart rate slow down. Castle let go of the table and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, hugging her to him. After what seemed like a long time, she moved her head back and kissed Castle, long and slow. Kate moved her hand down to his hardness and stroked him, mirroring how she sucked on his tongue.

Kate pulled away slightly and kissed her way to Castle's neck, biting down on the vein that bulged there, then licking it to soothe. Castle's hands fell away and returned to gripping the edge of the table as she made her way down to his chest, licking on each sensitive nipple. Further down she went, leaving open mouthed kisses 'till she reached his thighs.

Castle leaned over Kate and dragged the red leather armchair towards her, pushed her shoulders gently down so she could sit on the edge. Kate looked up with a smile of thanks and moved her head slowly toward Castle's hardness. With eyes locked, she ran her hot tongue up the length of his dick, from its base and swirled it around the tip. "Oh god!" Castle moaned. And with a little smile, Kate took him into her mouth.

Kate held on to the base of his dick lightly, moving it this way and that to help her with angling him to her mouth. Kate licked, sucked and kissed Castle's hardness, saliva coating every inch of him. This time, Castle did not close his eyes or lean back and enjoy, like the many times Kate has taken him into her mouth, he always watched. Not just because there were no words to describe how hot Kate was when she sucked him off, but he still could not get over the fact that she wanted to do this for him, that she _enjoyed_ doing this to him.

Kate could feel Castle's eyes on her as she sucked his dick and could not suppress a small smile. She gave him an especially deep suck and suddenly felt his hand grab a fistful of hair on the back of her neck, helping set the pace with little pulls to her hair. He began to buck his hips, holding her head steady to fuck her mouth.

Kate moaned, his dick lightly hitting the back of her throat. She pushed her tongue up toward the roof of her mouth, applying pressure on the raised muscle on the lower part of Castle's dick. His hand clenched and unclenched in her hair, a sure sign that he was close, so Kate placed a hand on his thigh, pushing down lightly, slowly pulling up and away from his delicious hardness.

She looked up and inched her way to his lips for a kiss, hands on his chest, eyes never leaving his. "Hey". With a smile that could be best described as evil, Castle stood, took his place behind her and pushed her roughly, face down on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

_She looked up and inched her way to his lips for a kiss, hands on his chest, eyes never leaving his. "Hey". With a smile that could be best described as evil, Castle stood, took his place behind her and pushed her roughly, face down on the table. _

Castle looked down at Kate's round ass and tiny waist, muscles on her back flexing. She was breathing heavily, waiting for what was going to happen next. He took her place on the leather seat, and placed his hands on her ass, rubbing and squeezing down to her wetness. When he got to the edge of her pussy, he braced his fingers on either side and spread her open, entranced for a moment on the shiny, pink plumpness. The heady, musky scent of her sex welcomed him, and when he took a deep breath before he dived in, it filled his lungs and made him grab her tighter.

He moved his head forward and dipped his tongue in to taste her, pushing down on the bundle of nerves for a moment, and lathered a long slow lick up to her opening. He stiffened his tongue and pushed it slowly in, swirled it around and pulled out. Kate moved her arms up and rested her elbows on the table, death grip on the edge. He licked and sucked on her engorged bundle of nerves, his nose dipping into her heat.

Kate squirmed and pushed her pussy into Castle's mouth, and he sucked on her harder. She let out a keening moan, and she reached back to pull his head harder into her. "Jesus, Kate, you're dripping down to your thighs".

He loosened his grip and replaced his tongue with the same index finger Kate sucked on earlier, pushing it in slowly. When his knuckle halted its progress, Castle twisted his hand and set a frantic, punishing pace. He held onto her hip tight and pulled her onto his finger as he pushed in. Kate could feel the familiar tightening in her depths and she arched her back to help him along.

When he pulled out and suddenly thrust three fingers in, she threw her head down, mouth in a silent scream. Castle bent over and growled into her ear, "Let go baby, come for me like this. Give me everything. I want everything. Now." With that, stars exploded in her eyes, and for a moment she was afraid that her heart stopped from the intensity of her orgasm. She rode his fingers hard, grinding her pussy on his fingers moaning over and over, "Oh fuck, fuck! Fuck!"

Castle did not let her recover, he lined himself up with her dripping pussy and thrust himself into her hard. When he sheathed himself into her wet heat, he heard her do that sexy hissing intake of breath that always got him, he always found it insanely hot and he grabbed her hips tight and fucked her from behind.

The wet sound of their bodies slapping against each other brought Kate higher, the coil in her lower body squeezing her inside, tighter, tighter. Castle squeezed his eyes tight and threw his head back, close, so close.

He opened his eyes and looked down, watching his hips smack wetly into her ass, her smooth ass rippling as he pushed in. He bit his lip and before he realized what was happening, he raised his hand and smacked her across her ass, the sound of his hand hitting her echoing in the room.

Kate groaned loudly, "OH FUCK!" Encouraged, Castle fucked her harder. "Did you like that, huh?" Each word punctuated with a hard thrust. "Yes, oh yes. Do it again" Smack! Goosebumps rose on every inch of her body, "Harder baby, harder!" SMACK!

The last time his hand smacked across her pink ass, Kate's orgasm ripped through her, her moans the only sound he could hear. As the hot, familiar gripping sensation of her orgasm assailed him, he let himself go, pouring all of him into her, hot and seemingly never ending.

Their mingled moans and groans filled the room, Castle thrusting hard into her depths. As he spent himself, he slowed down and eventually stopped, his knees buckling. With the last of his strength, he helped Kate up, sat on the leather armchair and set her across his lap.

Kate folded her arms across her stomach and leaned into his chest, her sweaty forehead on his neck. "Wow, what was that?" Castle's deep chuckle vibrated in his chest, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to make me stop" A Cheshire Cat smile spread across her lips, "I was surprised, if anything, but that was so hot" It was his turn to smile, "Noted".


End file.
